Ketika Aku dan Kamu Jatuh Cinta
by uchiha no aiko
Summary: Dimulai dari datang ke konter kantin yang sama, di jam yang sama, mengucapkan pesanan menu yang sama dan berbarengan lebih dari satu kali "Sarada". Sasuke jadi tahu, bahwa di dunia ini ada yang lebih menyenangkan dari segelas kopi pahit dan rutinitas jadwal kesehariannya yang mirip materi Daily routine anak SD. Fanfic SasuSaku pertama, mampir ya
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Ketika Aku dan Kamu Jatuh Cinta**

**Uchiha no Aiko**

**Chapter 1**

Sasuke selalu tahu kapan ia harus bangun pagi setiap hari, pukul 05.15. Cuci muka dan menyikat gigi, pukul 05.20. Mandi dan ganti baju seragam, masing- masing pukul 05.25 dan pukul 05.40. Sarapan, pukul 06.00 tepat. Dan meminta jatah ketukan jari di dahi dari kakak tercinta, pukulnya tidak tentu, kadang 06.10, 06.17, atau lebih molor satu detik sebelum kakinya keluar dari mobil Itachi dan menginjak halaman sekolah. Sasuke bakal gondok besar jika ia tidak mendapatkannya. Baginya, ketukan di dahi seperti halnya; bangun pagi, cuci muka, dan sarapan, adalah pelengkap rutinitas yang tidak bisa ditawar. Kegiatan kesehariannya sudah luar biasa urut dan mirip materi Daily Routine anak kelas empat SD. Membosankan namun sistematis.

Bagi sasuke sistematis berarti tepat, berarti tak banyak membuang waktu untuk hal- hal yang tidak perlu, meminimilisasi kebetulan yang tidak diinginkan. Karena ia percaya, kebetulan, di dunia ini tidak ada. Semuanya sudah diatur. Kebaikan dan kesialan juga sudah digariskan sebagaimana hal itu sudah semestinya terjadi. Itulah salah satu kenikan dunia. Dan ngomong- ngomong soal keunikan dunia, Sasuke punya satu. Dengan support kesistematisannya mengatur jadwal hingga ke digit detik sekalipun, bisa menciptakan aktivitas yang selama dua bulan terakhir diakuinya sebagai kebetulan yang sudah terencana.

"Sarada."

Si penjaga kantin cuma tersenyum, iklas dengan suguhan dejavu rutin yang hampir setiap tiga kali seminggu mampir di depan meja konter. Seorang siswa laki- laki dan perempuan, di jam istirahat, saling bertemu secara tidak sengaja, memesan pesanan yang sama, dan diucapkan hampir bebarengan.

"Hehe, kita samaan lagi. Kamu suka sekali sama Sarada ya?"

Sasuke menoleh. Ada dua ratus lima puluh siswa di sekolah ini, tapi cuma Sasuke dan orang itu yang mengucapkan kata salad dengan pelafalan jepang. SARADA. Dengan semua presisi huruf A yang dibaca seimbang satu sama lain. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih. Tidak kedengaran terlalu sombong namun tetap keren.

Sasuke mengangguk. Tak meralat, ia suka namanya, bukan rasanya.

"Kalau begitu lain kali coba yang lainnya dong. Ada banyak di kantin ini, seperti hamburger, hotdog, sandwich atau—"

"Tidak."

Penolakan Sasuke bebarengan dengan datangnya pesanan makan siangnya yang diambil dari dalam kaca etalase. Semangkuk plastik bersisi berbagai macam sayur.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena lidahku sudah cocok ngomong Sarada ketimbang, hamburger, hotdog, atau sandwich."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa suka dengan nama Sarada?" kejarnya,

"Kamu sendiri, kenapa ?"

"Aku kan yang tanya lebih dulu," sungutnya

"Karena kamu yang tanya lebih dulu, maka kamu yang harus menjawab lebih dulu." jawab Sasuke memutar ucapan dengan nada frontal.

"Oke, karena Sarada bisa bantu program dietku. Sekarang giliranmu." akunya cepat, tidak suka berdebat dan tidak sabar menunggu jawaban Sasuke.

"Dan jangan bilang kalau kamu sekedar suka sama namanya saja," tambahnya membuat Sasuke memutar otak. Dongkol. Bagaimana tidak? Gadis itu baru saja mengeliminasi jawaban terbaiknya. Tapi ia tak mau kalah.

"Itu memang alasan kedua."

"Lalu yang pertama?"

"Aku ingin memakai namanya sebagai nama anak perempuanku nanti."

Dia tergelak. Sasuke ingin membenamkan wajahnya ke mangkuk penuh sayuran bercampur mayonaise miliknya. Punya IQ 180 ternyata tidak bisa memberi jaminan mencari alasan yang lebih keren dari pada alasan yang ada di atas. Baru sekarang Sasuke merasa iklas menyebut dirinya sendiri goblok.

**SSL**

Seperti halnya manusia lain. Tidak semua rutinitas Sasuke berjalan lancar. Hal tidak menyenangkan itu selalu hadir di rumahnya, kira- kira seminggu satu kali. Sewaktu dia datang dengan alasan yang sama; tempat les lukisnya ada di dekat rumah Sasuke, dan untuk mengisi kekosongan sebelum pulang, ia mampir ke sini.

Hasil perkawinan kakak perempuan ibu Sasuke dan pria bermarga Shimura delapan belas tahun yang lalu, dan menghasilkan dia. Shimura Sai.

Semua orang bilang, Sai adalah kopian sempurna dari Sasuke. Mulai dari wajah sampai otaknya. Kecuali satu hal, yakni senyumnya.

"Pacarmu sekarang anak mana?"

"Nggak punya." jawab Sasuke singkat. Pura- pura fokus pada api kompor. Ia sedang menjerang air untuk ritual minum kopi pahit di jam empat sore.

"Memang tipemu yang kaya gimana sih? Nanti biar aku yang carikan."

"Tipeku kompleks. Nggak bakal ketemu kalo lo yang nyari."

"Ya, di coba saja. Selama yang kamu cari bukan bidadari beneran yang turun dari kayangan, pasti nanti ketemu." ucapnya pantang menyerah meski diketusi Sasuke bertubi- tubi.

"Gimana kalo gue kenalin sama temen- temen cewek di sekolah. Mereka cantik- cantik dan seksi. Lo ga bakal rugi deh—"

"Kayaknya gue gay. Jadi nggak butuh yang cantik dan seksi."

Sasuke menutup percakapan menggunakan satu fake testimoni menusuk. Berharap bahwa senjata ampuhnya ini akan menghentikan manusia kopian satu itu untuk menggerecoki urusan asmaranya, baik untuk hari ini atau berjuta hari berikutnya. Tapi rasanya tidak mempan, Sai cuma tersenyum dan sebaliknya, malah membuat manusia lain menjadi was- was.

"Sasuke, ngomong apa kamu?" tegur Itachi saat adiknya keluar dari dapur sambil membawa secangkir kopi pahit di tangan. "Kamu nggak beneran gay, kan?"

"Nggak tau. Belom dicek."

Sai selalu menikungnya dengan pertanyaan yang sama dan senyum yang sama, keduanya seperti pisau dapur yang ditancapkannya di punggung Sasuke. Dan selama Sasuke belum mengenalkan seorang gadis di depan matanya sambil bilang 'Kenalin, ini pacar gue' dengan nada suara naik satu oktaf di dua kata terakhir, maka pisau itu tetap akan menghujam Sasuke setiap minggunya.

Setidaknya, ia bersukur, jadwal Sai hadir di rumah selalu bebarengan dengan jadwalnya minum kopi di sore hari. Bagi Sasuke, kopi pahit bisa membuat dirinya tetap terjaga dan tidak lengah menghadapi berbagai macam koleksi kalimat menyudutkan milik Sai. Kopi pahit sudah semacam antidot, pertolongan pertama, obat bius mujarab penghilang rasa sakit dari efek mengadakan kontak langsung dengan sepupunya.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya kamu harus belajar banyak dari Sai. Dia pintar bersosialisasi, karena itu banyak yang suka. Termasuk cewek- cewek. Kalau kamu mau, aku bisa minta dia mengajarimu. Seminggu dua kali. Semacam kursus kepribadian. Tenang saja, nanti ongkosnya aku yang tanggung."

Sasuke menepis jari tangan kakaknya yang masih nyantol di dahi. Bergegas, keluar mobil dengan wajah bandel, mengabaikan. Itachi melongokkan kepala keluar dari jendela mobil.

"Sepertinya kamu juga harus belajar senyum. Ganti wajah cuek mu itu biar kamu cepet laku. Dan ingat, kalau senyum ke cewek saja, jangan ke cowok. Awas!"

Suara Itachi yang menyamai suara orang sedang memanggil tukang nasi goreng sedang lewat di depan rumah berhasil membuat beberapa siswa lain di halaman sekolah menatap geli ke arah Sasuke. Efek yang kemarin masih berlanjut rupanya. Senjata makan tuan.

Diantara derap langkah kaki cepatnya menyusuri lorong sekolah, Sasuke tak henti- hentinya sambat. Sebesar inikah dosanya kalau ia sama sekali belum pernah pacaran di usianya yang ke tujuh belas? Begitu hinakah dirinya yang masih mempertahankan status jomblo di dunia serba instan dan canggih ini? Siapa yang jahat sebenarnya, Sai, lingkungan, atau jaman dimana ia hidup sekarang? Sasuke memutuskan, ketiga- tiganyalah yang jahat, dan ia butuh segelas kopi pahit lagi untuk membius diri.

**SSL**

Kesialan rupanya juga menyambangi Sasuke siang ini. Itachi ada janji mendadak dengan dosen pembimbingnya, jadilah Sasuke harus pulang sendiri dengan naik taxi. Sekolah Sasuke terletak di jalan besar Konoha. Empat penjuru sisi luarnya bisa digunakan untuk menyetop kendaraan dua puluh empat jam ful. Tapi ia memilih daerah yang paling sepi dari yang paling sepi dari ketiga sisi penjuru itu. Alasannya, ia tidak mau menjadi pusat perhatian lagi. Sudah cukup ia diperhatikan Sai sebagai orang yang memiliki penyakit jomblo menahun dan Itachi yang over protektif serta posesif takut dia belok.

Sasuke berdiri di samping mobil pick up. Kaca spionnya lumayan besar. Iseng- iseng dia melirik wajahnya di pantulan kaca itu. Kalau dilihat- lihat dia nggak jelek- jelek amat kok. Seumur- umur juga tidak pernah ada yang ngatain dia jelek, kalau bilang yang sebaliknya sih banyak. Signifikan sembilan puluh lima persen mendekati wajah Sai. cuma karena Sai selalu memajang wajah ramahnya saja, jadi prosentase kemiripan Sasuke tertinggal lima puluh persen.

Sai selalu berseri- seri dengan senyum dan tawa ala iklan pasta gigi, menjadikannya orbit cemerlang dimanapun ia berada tak terkecuali saat arisan besar keluarga Uchiha. Melesat jauh meninggalkan Sasuke yang lebih suka hibernasi dan baru keluar dari kamar kalau ibunya sudah marah- marah dan menyeretnya turun untuk sekedar menyapa tamu arisan. Jika ada kesempatan keluarga besarnya mengadakan aksi voting tentang siapa diantara mereka berdua yang lebih pantas mengmbil peran sebagai pangeran dan penjahat antagonis, maka tanpa banyak menunggu, tanpa ada kesempatan untuk menuduh mereka terlibat konspirasi dengan sepupunya, semua tangan akan terangkat untuk Sasuke. Sangat jelas sekali, sebagai pemeran dari piliahan yang kedua.

Semengerikan itukah efek dari senyuman? Sasuke bergidik, menatap lurus pada kaca spion itu lagi dengan rasa penasaran tinggi. Dan ia harus mencoba jika benar- benar ingin tahu jawabannya. Meski nalarnya pun juga tahu, tidak mungkin iblis bisa berubah menjadi malaikat dalam hitungan detik. Tapi ia memutuskan, ia harus mencoba.

Dibuka matanya perlahan hingga mendekati melotot. Ditariknya sudut bibir melengkung ke bawah dengan sekuat tenaga. Hati- hati sekali sampai otot- otot wajahnya mengencang di kedua pipi, dan tampillah lengkungan yang menjorok ajaib ke dalam, sempurna seperti salah satu bekas lubang jatuhnya meteor di wajah bumi.

Dalam pose dramatisnya itu, dalam pose percobaan pertama untuk tersenyum itu, Sasuke membeku. Meraba- raba kedua pipinya, tidak percaya. Ini nyata, dan bukan ilusi. Hatinya mencelos. Lesung pipi!

Seorang Sasuke Uchiha punya lesung pipi?

Lesung pipi yang baru Sasuke ketahui keberadaannya setelah tujuh belas tahun lamanya.

Ia ulangi lagi keras- keras dalam hati,

Gue punya lesung pipi!

Sasuke menandak- nandak merayakan temuan besar abad ini yang bersarang di wajahnya.

Sai, gue punya lesung pipi! Iya, pemanis wajah, dan elo NGGAK PUNYA!

"Kamu ngapain?"

Sasuke membatu. Suara itu, yang harusnya muncul di kantin saat jam istirahat dan harusnya tidak ada di tempat ini, dan bagaiman bisa ada di tempat ini?!

"Nggak. Cuma sedang ngecek wajah." jawab sasuke cool, meski kaki dan tangannya sudah lemas gemetaran menahan malu ketahuan pegang kedua pipi sambil jejingkrakan.

"Oh, gitu." Wajahnya masih terlihat syok. Sangat syok, se- syok melihat komodo pakai baju astronot dan belajar jalan pakai dua kaki sambil ngedance. "Kamu sedang menunggu taxi, ya? Sepertinya nggak bakal ada yang lewat sini. Di jalan ujung sedang ada demo, jadi lebih baik kamu nunggu di halte bis aja. Kalau mau, bisa aku antar."

Tawarnya ramah. Sasuke stay cool melirik alat transportasi yang sedang dinaikinya.

"Pakai sepeda?"

"Nggak, pakai odong- odong— ya, iya dong, sepeda. Memang kamu lihatnya aku sedang bawa apa? Peasawat jet?"

"Ayo." Tambahnya memaksa. Sasuke tak punya kesempatan untuk berdebat dengannya. Harga dirinya belum pulih benar akibat kejadian lesung pipi. Ia mengambil alih sepeda dan membonceng gadis itu. Pukul 12 lewat lima belas menit, matahari bersinar sangat terik. Keringat membasahi kening dan punggungnya. Jalan menuju halte bis seperti jalan menuju neraka jahanam. Menanjak, bergeronjal dan debu terbang dimana- mana. Seumur- umur, Sasuke tidak pernah bersusah- payah seperti ini demi untuk sekedar pulang kerumah. Ia tinggal telpon dan dua puluh menit kemudian Itachi dengan BMWnya sudah terparkir di depan gerbang sekolah. Tinggal naik, menyetel radio, dan ongkang- ongkang kaki, sampai rumah deh.

"Kamu nggak pernah naik sepeda, ya?" tanyanya, meragukan kecakapan Sasuke dalam menyetir sepeda. Mereka bersepeda dengan kecepatan lebih lambat dari kecepatan seorang anak TK naik sepeda roda tiga.

"Nggak—" Sasuke menyeka keringat, "— pernah bonceng orang." tambahnya.

"Aku berat ya?"

"Sangat."

Sebuah gebukan mendarat di punggung Sasuke sampai membuatnya melotot, mengerem sepeda mendadak.

"Eh, coba lihat itu. Ada kafe baru."

Sasuke menyipit. Mengikuti telunjuknya yang mengarah pada bangunan kafe mungil di pinggir jalan.

"Kamu nggak ada kegiatan kan habis ini?"

"Ada. Tidur siang."

"Kayaknya makanan di sana enak- enak. Coba yuk! Aku lapar nih." ia melompat turun. Tak memperdulikan Sasuke ada atau tidak. Setuju atau tidak. Gadis itu sudah masuk ke dalam pintu kafe, meninggalkannya sendiri di pinggir jalan. Dalam situasi seperti ini, Sasuke berpikir ia masih punya opsi kedua. Mengabaikan ajakan itu, membawa sepeda ini, menuju halte, naik, pulang, sampai rumah, dan tidur siang.

Tapi akhirnya ia memilih opsi pertama. Pergi ke kafe itu, memarkir sepeda, duduk berhadapan dengannya, dan mulai memesan menu.

Insiden lesung pipi mungkin bisa menjadi ancaman berat tersebar kemana- mana jika dia menolak. Dengan pertimbangan matang, ia memutuskan untuk terperangkap dengan gadis itu di tempat yang pertama kali ia kunjungi, yang pada akhirnya ia ketahui bernama Savers cafe, dengan simbol buah ceri dan tomat yang terpasang di plang depan pintunya, di kertas dinding yang melapisi seluruh dinding- dindingnya, di seluruh label makanan yang mereka jual, dan di—

Sasuke melongo ketika dua pelayan mendekati mereka. Satu berpakaian tomat, dan satu berpakaian ceri. Dua makhluk manusia menghuni pakaian tebal, bulat, gendut, dan sumpek untuk hanya sekedar bergerak, tapi Sasuke takjub mereka bisa bertahan dan masih bisa bersikap ramah bahkan untuk cuaca sepanas ini.

"Selamat datang di kafe kami, ada yang bisa dibantu?"

"Hehe, ada dong."

"Anda pertama kali datang ke sini?"

"Iya. Ini kafe baru ya? Desainnya bagus. Saya suka. Cerah dan lucu. Oh ya, soal makanan, bisa minta rekomendasi? Saya bingung mau pesan apa."

Gadis itu menerima buku menu dari pelayan yang berbaju tomat, atau ceri, atau tomat ya? Mata Sasuke mulai kena rabun mendadak karena warna kostum mereka yang begitu mencolok. Pelayannya begitu semangat menjelaskan macam dan ragam jenis makanan yang ada di daftar menu, ramah, cepat dan luwes. Seolah siapapun yang ada di dekatnya tidak boleh kelewatan satu informasipun tentang detail makan yang mereka jual. Rinci. Diceritakan dari mulai rasanya, cara membuatnya, memilih bahannya, dan ceritapun merembet ke penceritaan tentang bangunan kafe ini serta sejarah pembangunannya. Dan sebelum pelayan itu bercerita tentang kapan serta dimana ia lahir, gadis itu menghentikannya dengan pesanan singkat seadanya. Kelihatan sekali menyesal sudah meminta rekomendasi dari pelayan yang satu itu.

"Oke. Sudah saya catat pesanannya. Tolong ditunggu sebentar- tte bayou."

Pada akhirnya, pilihannya jatuh pada satu nasi goreng ukuran medium dengan telur orak- arik dan segelas jus jeruk, sedangkan Sasuke, memesan obat bius favoritnya.

"Kenapa kopi pahit?"

Tanyanya penasaran ketika secangkir kopi mengepul tersaji di depan meja.

"Begini, ya, Haruno—"

"Sakura." ucapnya cepat mengoreksi, "Panggil Sakura saja. Kelas kita kan bersebelahan. Aku tidak suka dipanggil Haruno, terlalu formal."

"Oke, Sa— kura," lidah Sasuke selip. Pertama kalinya memanggil nama belakang perempuan. Canggung. "Bisa tidak, tidak bertanya kenapa saya suka minum ini, makan itu atau—"

"Memang kenapa?"

Bukannya merasa tersinggung, Sakura malah bertambah penasaran.

"Ada beberapa hal tidak bisa saya jawab, karena—"

"Privasi?" tebaknya gesit. Sasuke merinding. Mulai meragukan bahwa gadis yang ada di depannya ini cuma murid SMA biasa melainkan ahli nujum.

Ia tertawa renyah. "Begini saja. Kalau itu privasi, bagaimana supaya adil, kamu bisa tanya padaku juga. Satu pertanyaan dibalas dengan satu pertanyaan. Bebas. Dan bebas juga menolak, jika pertanyaan itu memang tidak ingin dijawab. Bagaimana?"

Sasuke menimbang- nimbang. Gadis itu menunggu dengan senyum lebar dan cemerlang. Membuat otot wajahnya tertarik di kedua pipi. Dan Sasuke langsung ingat tentang aksi mengacanya di spion mobil pick up, percobaan pertama tentang senyumnya yang gagal, dan soal lesung pipi yang membuatnya menari- nari seperti orang kebakaran jenggot.

"Oke." Jawab Sasuke akhirnya.

"Keberatan kalau aku yang bertanya dulu?"

Sasuke menggeleng, mengambil cangkir kopi.

"Jadi... kenapa suka kopi pahit?"

Kopi yang ia telan naik ke jalur hidung. Sasuke tersedak. Ternyata yang namanya Haruno Sakura itu tak hanya ahli nujum, tapi juga kepala batu.

**To Be Continued**

**Rencananya ini cuma dua sampai tiga chapter aja. Agak gerogi juga buatnya, soalnya ini fanfic SakuSasu pertama. Tapi semoga kalian yang baca suka ya hehe. Oke deh, kritik, saran, nasihat, tetap sangat diharapkan buat nambah ilmu. **

**So, mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Ketika Aku dan Kamu Jatuh Cinta**

**Uchiha no Aiko**

**Chapter 2**

Setelah menebas pisau dapur Sai menggunakan pedang bernama Gayness sword, Sai menghilang. Batang hidungnya tak muncul selama dua minggu berturut- turut. Sasuke berasumsi mungkin Sai sudah bosan dan menyerah mengurusi penyakit jomblonya, atau ia menemukan jomblowan lain yang prospek dibullynya lebih besar dari pada dirinya. Namun apapun itu, hidup Sasuke terasa indah akhir- akhir ini tanpa kehadiran makhluk penggerecok satu itu. Tidak ada alasan untuk tidak mensyukurinya, yah... andai saja ketentraman ini bisa diperpanjang sedikit lagi.

"Sasukeeee!"

Suara Itachi mengguncang kamar siang itu, menginterupsi tidur siangnya dan nyerocos penuh semangat dengan mata berapi- api.

"Pokoknya kamu harus bangun sekarang, ganti baju, sisiran yang rapi dan siap- siap."

"Siap- siap? Untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke terlihat bingung. Nyawanya bahkan belum kembali seratus persen tapi ia sudah dikejutkan dengan Itachi yang kesetanan, sibuk membuka- buka lemari pakain dan memilih baju paling bagus yang bisa Sasuke kenakan hari ini.

"Pokoknya kamu tidak akan rugi deh. Dia itu sudah the best dari yang paling the best. Sudah paling yang ter- up- to- det, terseksi, termulus, terkomplit—"

"Sebenarnya, Aniki sedang ngomong apa? Sepeda motor? Kulkas? Laptop?"

"Lebih canggih dari itu. Bisa juga ini menyangkut masa depanmu. Sai memang bisa diandalkan."

Sasuke melotot, duduk tegak dengan pose siaga, "Sai?! Dia ada di sini?"

"Ya, iyalah. Kalau tidak ada dia di sini mana mungkin yang ter- up- to- det, terseksi dan termulus itu bisa ada di sini juga."

Sasuke geleng- geleng kepala. Bubar jalan sudah moodnya untuk meneruskan aksi tidur siang. Firasatnya mendadak tidak enak ketika Itachi menyebut nama sepupunya yang sudah dua minggu absen secara misterius dan sekarang tanpa alasan yang jelas, malah datang lagi. Beban mental pun bertambah ketika Itachi bilang bahwa ini juga menyangkut masa depannya.

Tanpa menunggu, Sasuke melesat turun dari kasur, menerobos pintu kamar, menyiapkan pedang imajinya menuruni tangga. Persiapan penuh. Apapun nanti yang terjadi, langsung tebas saja. Tak ada ampun. Ia tak sudi dan tak siap kehilangan ketentraman nyaman yang sudah ia kecap selama dua minggu penuh ini.

Namun, apalah arti semua itu ketika Sai sudah menyergapnya lebih dulu, bahkan sebelum Sasuke mengangkat senjatanya tinggi- tinggi bak ksatria perkasa. Yang ada dia malah jadi patung batu yang ciut nyali. Senjata baru yang Itachi beri label sebagai yang ter- up- to- det, terseksi, termulus, terkomplit, berdiri di samping Sai. Yang langsung sumringah ketika Sasuke muncul di depannya.

"Halo, kenalkan, namaku Yamanaka Ino. Kamu?"

Lambat dan ragu- ragu, Sasuke menjabat tangannya yang ramping.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Wah, ternyata kamu lebih ganteng dari fotonya. Aku jadi penasaran, kenapa cowok seganteng kamu belum punya pacar?"

Pedang Sasuke mendadak berkarat. Kata- kata pedas yang akan ia sembur tertelan entah kemana. Sangat jelas ia bisa membaca peta penyerangan Sai setelah ini. Mungkin bisa jadi tidak hanya satu minggu sekali, tapi juga bertambah intensitasnya jika yang Sai bawa adalah yang model BEGINI. Bayangan tentang pesan sms yang bertanya, ' Sudah makan belum?' atau 'Kamu lagi ngapain?' bakal banyak membanjiri layar ponsel, minta antar shopping di mall bisa tiga kali seminggu, serta tidak ketinggalan, nonton di bioskop di waktu weekend. Sasuke mulai terancam. Daily routinenya yang sempurna akan diintervansi oleh yang ter- up- to- det, terseksi, termulus, terkomplit, terkeparat! Yang terakhir untuk Sai. Dalam dua minggu menghilang Sai ternyata tak mengasah pisaunya, tapi juga tak membuangnya. Ia hadirkan senjata yang satu tingkat di atas pisau, golok, pedang, atau yang sejenisnya. Sebuah meriam. Dan yang lebih buruk dari itu, Sai membawanya ke hadapan Sasuke. Mengarahkannya tepat di depan hidung. Pukulan telak. Sasuke tidak bisa lari lagi.

**SSL**

"Shanaroooo!"

Jragk!

"Hebat..." desis Kabuto setengah tak percaya. Kotak uang kayunya bisa bolong begitu saja cuma dengan sekali hantaman tangan tanpa ancang- ancang.

"Terima kasih loh, ya. Maaf merepotkan."

"Santai saja, Kabuto- san." Sakura nyengir, "Lain kali kalau kunci kotak uangnya hilang lagi, bawa saja padaku. Tangan sekuat beton ini selalu bisa bantu." ucapnya bangga mengetuk- ngetuk tulang jari tangan kanannya yang mengepal dan sepertinya sudah kebal dengan segala jenis benda keras, tak terkecuali kayu.

"Siipp. Besok aku kasih Salad gratis sebagai ganti."

"Wah terima kasih sekali. Dua porsi, boleh?" Sakura menawar dengan nyengir lagi, dan dibalas dua jempol Kabuto yang terangkat.

Kabuto memeluk kotak uangnya lalu meghilang di gerbang sekolah menuju kantin, melewati salah satu pemuda yang berdiri hening, menatap Sakura. Namun saat mata mereka tak sengaja bertemu, pemuda itu melengos sambil membenahi letak rangselnya, hendak pergi.

"Sasuke!"

Sakura melambai, mengejar sebelum dia menghilang di jalanan trotoar depan sekolah.

"Hai. Mau ke halte lagi?" sapa Sakura ramah berjalan beriringan di sampingnya.

"Nggak. Hari ini saya dijemput."

"Sama pacar?"

"Kakak." jawab Sasuke cepat sebelum gadis ini berspekulasi yang lain- lain. "Boleh tanya?"

"Boleh dong."

"Bagaimana kamu tau namaku?"

"Entahlah. Muncul sendiri di kepala." jawab Sakura enteng. Sasuke menghentikan langkah mendadak, wajahnya seolah berseru A- HA!

Sakura tertawa kecut. Ia tahu apapun yang ada di otak cowok ini pastilah tidak jauh dari pikiran negatif.

"Becanda." ralatnya. "Kamu kan terkenal di sini. Siapa sih yang nggak tahu kamu. Sudah jadi yang paling unik saja di sekolah."

"Unik, maksudnya?" wajah Sasuke mengeras. Entah mengapa siapapun yang bilang kata unik, ditelinga Sasuke maknanya terdistorsi menjadi hal negatif yang mengarah ke pisau- pisau koleksi Sai. Anti sosial. Tukang hibernasi. Tidak punya pacar. Jomblowan sejati. Satu- satunya dan untuk yang pertama kali sebagai kandidat dari keturunan Uchiha yang akan merebut gelar bujang lapuk di masa depan...

"Iya, yang paling unik. Kamu satu- satunya cowok yang nggak ngeband, nggak ikut klub basket, nggak aktif di OSIS, tapi..." Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Sasuke juga melakukan hal yang sama dan menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Kamu terkenal. Aku bahkan rela potong kepal sendiri kalau misalnya ada cewek di sekolah ini yang nggak jatuh hati sama kamu." ucapnya mantap, memperjelas sebuah realitas yang Sasuke abaikan. Sasuke populer, peringkat nilainya bahkan tidak pernah turun dari sepuluh besar yang tertinggi sejak ia masuk sekolah ini. Aneh, orang populer umumnya bangga, tapi Sasuke malah menutup diri dengan sikap apatis dan terkesan menghindar dari semua efek ketenaran. Mekanisme terbalik yang ia gunakan semata- mata hanya untuk melindungi diri dari banyaknya perhatian melimpah orang sekitar, terutama perempuan. Namun agaknya berbeda untuk yang satu ini. Jika yang lain selalu Sasuke lewatkan begitu saja di depan hidung dan mata. Sakura berbeda. Ada sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke untuk kedua kali secara sukarela menurunkan kadar sifat acuhnya beberapa persen. Tidak jelas berapa persen minesnya. Tapi cukup untuk membuat Sasuke mau menoleh, memelankan langkah, dan bertukar kata yang lebih panjang dari kata 'ya', 'tidak', dan 'hn'.

"Oh, ya. Aku punya sesuatu." Sakura mengaduk- ngaduk nobutanya. Ia menarik tangan Sasuke dan menyerahkan benda itu.

Bentuknya oval, warna pink, dan tak lebih besar dari kaca bedak yang dijual di toko aksesoris cewek. Ia yakin Sai pasti akan menertawainya tujuh turunan jika tertangkap basah mempunyai benda seperti ini.

"Buat menggantikan kaca spion mobil pick- up kemarin."

Sasuke melotot. Dengan gerakan leher slow motion mentap balik. Apa yang lebih mengenaskan dari ditertawakan Sai tujuh turunan selain yang satu ini? Ini lebih bombastis. Aib terkutuk yang coba ia kubur sampai ke kerak bumi yang paling dalam dari yang terdalam. Ingin sekali Sasuke mencari tempat untuk menenggelamkan kepala beserta badannya , dan tak muncul lagi seumur hidup kalau bisa.

"Tenang saja, aku nggak akan bilang siapapun soal yang kemarin. Rahasiamu aman." tandas Sakura. Cepat- cepat mengkonfirmasi sebelum Sasuke jatuh pingsan di depannya karena syok.

"Tapi kalau boleh saran. Kamu belajar senyum, gih. Sayang loh. Buat apa punya lesung pipi kalau nggak ada yang lihat."

"Buat apa juga dilihat kalau tidak ada yang menarik."

"Kamu kok pesimis begitu." sahut Sakura tidak setuju. "Asal kamu tahu saja. Bisa jadi bedanya kamu senyum dan nggak senyum itu gede banget. Seperti langit dan bumi. Air dan api. Iblis dan malaikat. Kopi pahit dan permen!"

Sasuke mengernyit. _Tidak ada pengandaian lain yang lebih menusuk? Apa pula iblis dan kopi pahit dibawa- bawa, _Batinnya merana dalam hati.

"Dan yang terpenting." serangan lain muncul. "Lesung pipi ini harus digunakan, Mr. Butuh diperlihatkan ke seluruh dunia. Tuhan tidak menciptakannya untuk tenggelam dan sekedar berkarat di wajah anda. Ini adalah kelebihan. Harus disyukuri dan dibagi- bagi. Kalau dianggurin, ya cuma jadi kelebihan saja, nggak lebih.

Sasuke mendongkol. "Memang apa yang bisa saya gunakan dengan lengkungan pipi ini? Kamu ngomong seperti saya bisa bantu satu dunia untuk makan, sekolah, dan berobat gratis cuma dengan lihat lesung pipi saya saja."

"Ya, banyak. Meski itu tidak menyangkut kebutuhan pokok manusia tapi dengan senyum kamu bisa meringankan beban orang yang sedang kesusahan."

"Cuma itu saja?"

"Dapat pahala."

"Lainya?"

"Disukai banyak orang."

"Kalau membantu orang menjebol kotak kayu, bisa?'

Sakartisme berbalut sindiran yang membuat Sakura seperti dilempar kotak uang kayu milik Kabuto.

"Ya, bisa lah. Kamu senyum saja, terus benturin kepalamu ke kotak kayunya. Benturin terus. Nanti pasti ketahuan berhasil apa enggak. Kalau nggak kotak kayunya yang jebol, ya kepalamu yang bakal bocor."

Sasuke bungkam. Semua sanggahannya ditelan dan dikembalikan dengan kekuatan penuh tanpa cela.

"Gila. Saya nggak mau denger omongan kamu."

"Iya, gila banget sih aku ini. Untuk apa juga aku nyuruh orang untuk senyum dan pamer lesung pipi, kaya kamu duta perlesungan pipi sedunia saja. kapan diangkatnya, coba? Kalau pun diangkat, pasti seluruh dunia bakal merayakannya dengan minum kopi pahit campur Sarada. Terus—"

Omongan ngelantur Sakura berhenti, sebersit senyum terbit di bibir Sasuke. Lalu tawanya meledak tanpa bisa dihentikan.

"Kenapa malah menyalahkan diri sendiri? Apa itu kopi pahit campur Sarada? Absurd!"

Sasuke terpingkal- pingkal dengan wajah menatap langit. Matanya menyipit. Kulit wajah kakunya berkumpul di kedua sudut pipi. Mulutnya merekah memperlihatkan deretan gigi yang tetap putih cemerlang meski digerus kopi hitam tiap jam empat sore. Sakura baru pertama kali bertemu orang yang semacam ini. Yang begitu suram, namun langsung terang benderang ketika tersenyum dan tertawa. Lesung pipi itu kelihatan kecil di kedua pipinya. Seperti kerlipan bintang sebagai pemanis bulan di malam hari. Sakura tersadar dan terjaga, ternyata ada hal lain yang lebih memukau dari kerlipan- kerlipan bintang itu sendiri.

"Aku tarik lagi kata permen dari duo kontradiksi kopi pahit dan permen." ucap Sakura tiba- tiba.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke di sela- sela tawanya yang mulai mereda. Gadis itu memandanginya tanda kedipan untuk sekian detik.

"Ternyata senyummu lebih indah. Kamu buka perman rupanya, melainkan sari gula. Glukosa dan Fruktosa."

"Pantas saja terkenal tanpa ada embel- embel sensasi atau prestasi lapangan. Pantas saja kamu menolak untuk sekedar kasih tahu orang kalo pipimu itu berlesung. Kalo permen saja bisa buat semut datang, maka sari gula bisa mengundang apa kira- kira? Lebah? Burung kolibri? Beruang madu? Atau...?"

"Sasuke."

Suara manja nan asing itu mengistrupsi. Sakura berbalik dan menemukan gadis berseragam sekolah setelan blazer hitam muncul begitu saja dengn raut wajah setengah jealous.

"Sedang apa di sini? Mana Itachi?" Sasuke terkejut, tidak tahu mana yang lebih mengejutkannya. Kehadiran gadis ini di sekolahnya atau mobil BMW Itachi yang terparkir dibelakangnya.

"Hari ini aku yang jemput kamu. Itachi- nii bilang kalau dia sedang sibuk jadi dia minta aku yang jemput. Aku juga disuruh bawa mobilnya."

Sasuke mengutuk dalam hati. Ia pantas dinominasikan sebagai orang paling sabar di dunia atas pengendalian diri yang kelewat apik karena sikap sepupu dan kakaknya yang terlalu ikut campur privasi asmaranya. Setelah diteror bertahun- tahun oleh Sai, sekarang ia di tinggalkan oleh kakaknya dan ditawarkan secara terang- terangan seperti umpan tak berdaya yang tinggal makan di piring saji.

"Oh ya, ini siapa ya?" tanyanya. Nadanya sinis, bersikap seolah ia akrab dengan Sasuke lebih dari puluhan tahun dan siapapun yang ada di dekat Sasuke harus lewat radar deteksinya dulu.

"Kenalkan. Haruno Sakura."

Sakura menyodorkan tangannya ramah.

"Yamanaka Ino." Balasnya, "Teman sekelas?"

"Bukan. Teman memesan makanan yang sama di kantin. Lunch mate."

Ino membalasnya dengan "Oh" bernada pendek. Seolah apapun arti dari lunch mate itu tidaklah penting.

"Kamu teman Sasuke juga?"

"Bukan. Calon."

"Calon istri?'

"Maunya. Tapi..." Ino menatap Sasuke penuh harap. Namun harapannya langsung runtuh digantikan seyum kecut sewaktu Sasuke tak merespon dan malah meninggalkannya begitu saja menuju kursi pengemudi.

"Sorry. Sasuke memang begitu. Sedikit jutek anaknya. Duluan" pamitnya, buru- buru memasang sabuk pengaman saat mendengar mesin mobil sudah menyala. Ia melambai dengun senyum dipaksa sebelum mobil itu akhirnya menghilang di tikungaa jalan.

Jutek?

Sakura rela bertaruh potong kepala lagi jika gadis itu cuma tahu satu hal dari Sasuke, yakni nama lengkap Sasuke saja. Tidak lebih dari itu.

Sakura kembali ke analoginya yang sempat terpotong. Lebah, burung kolibri, beruang madu? Mana yang sekiranya akan datang lebih dulu untuk meminang MR. Glukosa Fruktosa itu. Dan Sakura menemukan jawabannya tanpa banyak berandai- andai lebih jauh. Tentu saja, gadis setengah barbie, Yamanaka Ino.

.

.

.

Sebelum pulang Ino meminta diantarkan ke mall untuk membeli baju. Sasuke sudah menolak, tapi demi sopan santun dan membalas aksi sukarela menjemputnya ke sekolah, Sasuke akhirnya menyetujui.

Ino mengajak ke mall Konoha. Berkeliling dari toko baju satu ke toko baju lain. Dua puluh toko baju sudah ia jelajahi. Cuma bersistirahat setengah jam di foodcourt untuk makan dan minum. Makan dan minum pun Sasuke juga tidak bisa benar- benar beristirahat. Ino tidak puas cuma dengan menyiksa kakinya berkeliling mal, sekarang giliran telinga Sasuke. Ino memborbardirnya dengan berlusin- lusin pertanyaan yang mirip interview pribadi. Saking pribadinya, pertanyaan itu menjadi terdengar tidak masuk akal didengar. Ino menayakan ukuran bajunya, celana, sepatu, sampai celana dalam juga tak ketinggalan.

Sasuke tidak pernah tahu kalau frasa 'jalan- jalan' milik ino bisa menguras energinya hingga ke batas akhir, menyisakan sedikit energi yang cukup untuk cuci wajah, kaki, dan ganti piyama untuk langsung tidur ketika sampai di rumah. Ia mengkorupsi waktu tidurnya lebih cepat dua jam dari biasa karena matanya sudah tak kuat untuk dibuka. Namun cobaan hidupnya belumlah kelar untuk hari ini. Baru saja menutup mata, Itachi muncul di kamar, membrodongnya dengan kalimat tanya bernada penasaran.

"Bagaimana hari ini? Ino bilang kalian kencan ke mall ya? Ke tempat apa saja? asyik ga? Pasti seru kan?"

Sasuke tak bergeming. Ia kembali duduk sambil mengucek mata, "Aniki, bisa ambilkan air minum. Aku haus."

Itachi meleleh. Wajah mengantuk Sasuke adalah favoritnya. Terlihat sayu dan dan tak berdaya. Itachi mengangguk dan melesat keluar kamar. Baru dua langkah turun tangga, ia mendengar bantingan pintu Sasuke dan dua kali tombol kunci diputar. Dan ia baru sadar kalau Sasuke menginginkannya keluar tanpa kembali lagi ke kamar.

Jadilah ia menggedor- gedor kamar Sasuke meminta dan memohon agar diperbolehkan masuk tapi tak digubris. Sasuke kembali naik ke tempat tidur, menarik selimutnya tinggi- tinggi, dan menggantikan suara raungan serta gedoran pintu itu dengan nada klasik canon pancabel melalui earphone yang sengaja ia naikkan volumenya sampai hampir batas maksimal.

Eksploitasi dan segala kesialan, cukup sampai di sini. Sasuke butuh memeluk dunia sendirinya lagi. Tanpa ada orang lain. Cuma ada dia, dan kesunyian. Cukup.

**To be continued**

AngelRyeong9: Wah aku baru tahu kalau di jepang masuk sekolahnya jam setengah sembilan, hehe tapi nggak papa ya. Anggap saja di sini sekolah mereka jam masuknya sama seperti sekolah di negara kita.

FiaaATiasrizqi: Terima kasih reviewnya. Tapi maaf, nggak bisa ganti kata panggil 'Gue' dan 'Lo' karena untuk kebutuhan memperdalam karakter yang aku inginkan, karena settingnya di dunia modern. Tapi tenang saja, kata panggil itu nggak akan banyak muncul kok. Itu cuma digunakan sama Sasuke dan Sai saja ketika mereka berinteraksi.

Terima kasih semua yang sudah membaca, mereview. Sepertinya meleset dari dugaanku kalau fanfic ini cuma akan memiliki panjang dua sampai tiga chapter. Kayaknya, bakal lebih hehe.

Terakhir, mampir ke kotak review ya

Arigato Minna...


	3. Chapter 3

"Aku nggak tahu, ya. Sekolah kamu ini kudet atau memang aneh. Tapi harusnya, ulang tahun sekolah itu diisi dengan konser musik, pensi, atau Bunkasai. Ini yang ada malah acara amal."

"Kalau kamu nggak suka di sini, saya bisa telpon Sai sekarang juga untuk jemput kamu."

"Nggak. Aku nggak mau. Aku sudah bela – belain mengcancel semua acaraku hari ini dari pagi sampai malam. Itu semua buat nemenin kamu, Sasuke sayang. Jadi biarpun harus panas – panasan seharian sampai kulitku gosong, kek, heels ku nancep di tanah, kek, make upku luntur." Ino menggeleng. Menggelayut manja dilengan Sasuke. "Aku mau tetap di sini. Nemenin kamu."

Sasuke menahan napas. Mencoba melepas jerat tubuh Ino yang semakin menempel dengan cara yang paling sopan yang ia ketahui. "Saya mau cari minum dulu."

Lalu segera ambil langkah seribu, menghilangkan diri diantara deretan tenda- tenda dilapangan dan tak menoleh lagi meski makhluk barbie itu meneriakinya dari kejauhan. Dan di sanalah diantara belantara jajaran tenda, telinganya menangkap suara familiar itu. Spontan, Sasuke mengikuti dari mana suara itu berasal.

"Anak – anak, jangan bertengkar. Kamu, ayo duduk di sini! Aduh, adek, jangan acak – acak tas kakak!"

Suara itu berteriak – berteriak memberi komando dalam bahasa selembut mungkin namun tak sedikitpun digubris oleh lima belas anak yang tetap asyik berputar – putar mengelilinginya. Panggung arena Konoha Gakuen School mendadak ramai dipenuhi jeritan – jeritan anak kecil yang malah lebih ganas menelan suara pengasuhnya sendiri.

"Butuh bantuan?"

Sakura berbalik. Bola matanya mendadak cemerlang, bersemangat dalam sekejap ketika mengetahui siapa yang menawari.

"Oh, hmm, yah! Sangat butuh, Mr. _Wait_." ia menyeret tas besar di sisi kursi penonton. Mengeluarkan isi dan memasangkannya pada badan Sasuke. Sebuah mantel coklat berbulu, taveta, jubah satin, tak lupa— agak memaksa, tapi mahkota yang terbuat dari bahan busa hati itu akhirnya nagkring juga di atas kepala Sasuke.

"Sempurna."

"Kamu nggak niat merubah saya jadi gembel baru gila, kan?"

Sakura menahan senyum. Kembali menarik perhatian anak – anak asuhnya dengan susah payah, sampai akhirnya lima belas anak diam dan fokus kearahnya.

"Kita main drama, yuk! Sakura nee – chan bawa pangeran nih. Siapa hayooo yang mau berperan menjadi putri sekaligus menjadi pasangannya Sasuke nii – chan?"

Ia memperkenalkan Sasuke yang sudah lengkap dengan kostum sebagai pusat perhatian. Namun anak – anak itu cuma diam. Satu anak melangkah mundur dan bersembunyi di balik teman lainnya. Wajah datar Sasuke memberi efek yang berbanding terbalik dengan kostum pangeran yang ia kenakan. Mereka mengkeret. Ketakutan.

Buru-buru Sakura memberi kode Sasuke dengan menunjuk ke dua lesung pipinya.

"Haruskah?"

Sakura menangkupkan tangan mantap setengah mebungkuk. Memohon.

Sasuke menghela napas. Berdehem sekali. Menyiapkan mental sebelum mulai menarik bibirnya melengkung kebawah sekuat tenaga, sambil bilang;

"Anak – anak yang manis, jangan nakal ya. Ayo, siapa yang mau jadi _Princes_nya kakak?"

Butuh tiga detik. Stigma wajah seram luntur. Mengbrain wash pikiran anak- anak dalam sekejap dengan topeng pangeran tampan bertabur senyum charming melebihi tokoh-tokoh pangeran dalam buku dongeng manapun yang pernah mereka baca. Tak butuh banyak waktu lagi untuk membuat Sasuke diserbu gerombolan anak – anak yang mengerubunginya dengan wajah terhipnotis sambil berteriak;

"Aku, nii – chan, aku!"

"Aku! Aku!"

"Pokoknya aku!"

Dari gerobolan itu, satu anak laki – laki mendekap pinggang Sasuke paling erat sambil mengecup perutnya.

"Nii – chan, _I love you_!"

Sasuke mendelik. Sakura manahan ledakan tawa.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Ketika Aku dan Kamu Jatuh Cinta**

**Uchiha no Aiko**

**Chapter 3**

"Aku nggak nyangka kamu mau meladeni semua anak – anak ini main drama – dramaan . Satu – satu lagi."

"Saya memang nggak punya wajah ramah, tapi saya masih punya hati." setengah jam menjadi pangeran untuk empat belas anak perempuan dan satu anak laki – laki. Istirahat makan siang akhirnya tiba. Sakura dan Sasuke duduk di salah satu kursi penonton, menontoni anak – anak itu makan dengan wajah ceria dan lahap.

"Kamu suka anak – anak?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Kalau nggak suka mana mungkin aku sukarela mau ikut panitia acara amal hari ini. Aku sudah anggap mereka seperti adek sendiri." ia mengelus kepala salah satu anak perempuan yang duduk paling dekat dengannya.

"Kamu sering ketemu sama mereka?"

"Yup. Dua minggu sekali. Mereka ini adalah anak – anak panti yang ada di dekat rumahku." ujarnya, "Sebulan sebelum acara ulang tahun sekolah, beberapa teman OSIS mengusulkan untuk menggeser konser musik ulang tahun sekolah kita dengan acara amal dengan tenda – tenda yang diisi jual barang kerajinan dari panti yang hasilnya untuk panti sendiri. Waktu aku dengar kabar itu, aku senang. Tanpa menunggu lagi, aku masukkan nama panti asuhan di dekat rumah sebagai pesertanya dan, yah, mereka di sini sekarang. Dengan aku sebagai ibu asuhnya sampai jam empat sore nanti." Sakura nyengir. Meski mengasuh lima belas anak bandel ini cukup membuat energi terkuras dan suaranya hampir serak tapi Sasuke yakin bahwa cewek ini menikmati setiap detik momen waktunya untuk mengasuh.

"Oh, ya. Kamu sendiri, kok bisa ada di sini? Dua tahun kita satu sekolah, dan ini adalah penampakan perdanamu. _Amazing_." gumamnya, pura – pura terpukau. Seolah kedatangan Sasuke bisa dibilang keajaiban dunia kedelapan. "Kenapa? Apa tidur siang sudah tidak menarik lagi, atau acara minum kopi sama makan Sarada sudah membosankan jadi cari selingan dengan datang ke sini?"

"Hidup saya nggak cuma diisi tiga hal saja seperti yang kamu pikirkan."

"Oh, ya? Kalau begitu diisi apa saja?"

"Banyak."

"Bisa sebutkan sepuluh kegiatanmu selain tiga hal itu? Eh enggak deh, kebanyakan." ia mengoreksi. Lalu menjabarkan jarinya di depan wajah Sasuke. "Tujuh saja."

Alis Sasuke menaut melihat wajah Sakura yang haus akan jawaban. Bukan karena otak Sasuke yang macet atau malas berpikir hingga lima menit kemudian tak ada satupun jawaban yang muncul dari mulutnya. Kepala Sasuke kosong. Jawaban itu memang tak pernah ada di sana. Apa yang dilakukannya saat punya waktu _free_ adalah tidur siang. Lalu menjerang air panas untuk minum kopi sambil mendengarkan musik dikamar. Cuma tiga kegiatan diluar aktifitas sehari – hari— EMPAT, tidur terlentang di atas kasur sambil memandang langit – langit kamar. Itu pun jika Sakura mengakui aksi bermalas – malasan tersebut sebagai kegiatan.

"Enggak ada, ya? Hmm, jangan – jangan... datang ke sini karena terpaksa."

"Kenapa, sih? Sepertinya saya kelihatan salah ya di mata kamu untuk ada di sini? Kalau begitu, saya pulang saja."

"Tunggu." Sakura menahan tangannya dan melemparnya dengan senyum ceria seperti semula, "Enggak. Kamu nggak salah. Ini seperti kejutan. Dan aku nggak peduli. Apapun yang sudah membawa kamu ke sini. Main sama anak – anak. Itu sudah membuat aku senang."

Harusnya Sasuke terus ingat. Tiga kali ia bertemu gadis ini. Dan tiga kali juga ia ditelanjangi dengan asumsi tajam miliknya. Yang menyenangkan. Renyah seperti _Cracker_ garing di awal gigitan , tapi pedas mencambuk lidah seperti _Wasabi_ diujung kunyahan.

Namun yang membuat Sasuke marah adalah karena ia merasa terintimidasi. Hati kecilnya mengakui bahwa telah menggunakan acara ini sebagai pelarian diri dari Ino yang sudah mengetuk pintu rumahnya di pagi hari. Mengajaknya jalan. Secepat kilat Sasuke menolak, beralasan akan hadir pada acara ulang tahun sekolahnya. Tapi di luar dugaan, Ino yang ia sangka akan menyerah malah memutuskan ikut dan terdamparlah dia di sini. Merasa tersudutkan dan entah kenapa merasa bersalah atas perasaan tidak iklasnya berada di acara terpuji semacam ini.

"Bagaimana rasanya hidup dengan sedikit kegiatan? Menyenangkan?" Sakura memulai lagi. Dan untuk serangan yang kedua, Sasuke sepertinya sudah siap dengan segala antisipasi agar tak terdengar kalah dalam menjawab.

"Menyenangkan." Sasuke mengangguk mantap. "Sedikit kegiatan. Sedikit energi yang dikeluarkan. Dan semuanya berpusat pada diri sendiri. Kamu sendiri, saya lihat hidupnya mirip katak. Sehari di sini, sehari di sana. Loncat – loncat. Saya jadi merasa dimana ada saya, di situ ada kamu." tak hanya bertahan rupanya, Sasuke juga mulai percaya diri untuk membalas.

"Menyenangkan, hidup dengan segambreng kegiatan?"

Sakura tergelak. "Yah, lumayan. Lebih menarik lah dari hidup kamu yang mirip keong. Lambat dan terperangkap dalam rumah."

Sasuke bungkam. Satu tusukan.

"Kenapa? Tebakan saya benar, ya?" kekehnya. "Aku sering loh, ketemu orang seperti kamu. Yang hidupnya dihabiskan dirumah. Dikamar. Dan tidak mau tahu berapa kali dunia di luar sana berputar dan bermetamorfosa. Tidak ada yang salah dengan hidup model begitu. Cuma rasanya, terlalu sayang membuang waktu muda cuma untuk diam."

"Mr, jujur, ya, ini bukan tempatku untuk menggurui mengingat umur kita sama. Aku cuma ingin berbagi." raut wajah Sakura berubah serius. Kebijakan terpancar di sana untuk mengimbangi wajah sengit Sasuke yang akan menangkisnya lagi, " Jangan menjadi seekor ikan biasa yang cuma diam di sungai atau malah ikut arus dan hanyut. Hiduplah seperti ikan Salmon. Yang akan terus berenang menanjak ke atas air terjun."

"Meski di atas sana bakal mati ketika ditangkap beruang."

"Meski bakal mati ditangkap beruang." tandas Sakura mengulangi. "Kita semua bakal mati, kok. Cuma masalah waktu saja. Yang penting adalah, apa yang bisa kita lakukan sebelum kita sampai pada batas akhir kita. Kamu harus berenang. Kamu harus terbang. Kepakkan sayap. Melihat dunia sekitar kamu. Dan aku berani bersumpah, itu menyenangkan dan asyik. Kamu harus coba."

"Mencoba terbang?"

"Berenang, terbang, ngesot. Terserah. Yang penting bergerak dan keluar dari ruang sekapmu."

"Kalau begitu saya punya pertanyaan."

"Apa?"

"Pertanyaannya adalah, apa si katak sudah bisa berenang sehebat ikan salmon hingga bisa mendaki ke atas air terjun, atau sudahkan si katak ini punya sayap dan bisa terbang melihat dunia? Kalau belum, saya tolak teori kamu secara aklamasi. Katak saja tidak bisa, apalagi keong, yang kamu bilang lambat dan selalu tersekap dalam rumahnya."

"Kamu percaya tidak, kalau tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini." Sakura mengeluarkan senjata terakhirnya, sebuah statement mirip paradoks yang mengaburkan kewajibannya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. "Bukan cuma keong atau katak saja yang bisa terbang. Kalau kamu percaya, KUTU," Sakura mengangguk mantap, "Iya, kutu, bisa terbang dan menjelajah ke bulan."

Sasuke menggeleng, berusaha tidak terlalu serius menanggapi. Meski hatinya penasaran.

"Aku serius. Dan aku tahu bagaimana caranya."

Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya, "Oh, ya? Bagaimana?"

Sakura memberi gestur untuk mendekat. Lalu terjadilah aksi pandang - pandangan serius, penuh misteri.

"Caranya," Sakura berbisik, "Kamu... taruh kutu di kepalamu. Terus... kamu pakai baju astronot, sewa roket, terbang ke bulan, menjelajahlah bersama sang kutu. Beres, deh."

Sakura terpingkal-pingkal dengan leluconnya. Sedangkan Sasuke, memalingkan wajah. Mati- matian menahan tawa sampai mukanya merah.

"Oke, oke. Rasanya aku puas sekali mengerjaimu." dua menit kemudian setelah Sakura merasa perutnya kram dan matanya berair, ia berhenti tertawa dan meyodorkan sesuatu pada Sasuke. Kali ini bukan kaca bedak, melainkan sebuah brosur.

"_Fairy Tale for Children_." Sasuke mebaca judulnya.

"Sebenarnya acara amal hari ini masih berlanjut. OSIS mengadakan acara teater bulan depan di panggung arena ini. Di buka untuk umum. Dan hasil penjualan tiketnya akan di sumbangkan untuk anak-anak yang kurang mampu." jelasnya, "Sudah diadakan audisi untuk pemeran utama perempuannya, tapi kami belum menemukan cowok yang cocok sebagai pemeran laki – lakinya."

"Terus?" Sasuke mencium maksud tertentu dibalik pemberian brosur ini.

"Kamu ikut audisi, ya. Enggak tahu kenapa aku merasa kamu cocok memerankan tokoh laki – lakinya."

Sasuke mendengus. _Benarkan?_

"Dan anggap saja ini sebagai latihan awal si keong untuk mendekati sungai sebelum siap untuk berenang." tambahnya.

"Jadi, kotbah kamu tentang teori keong, salmon, burung, sampai KUTU yang menjelajah bulan, cuma untuk ini?"

Sakura terbahak. "Hmm, tujuh puluh lima persen, sih, iya."

"Terus dua puluh lima persennya?"

"Untuk menemaniku di pentas nanti. Begini - begini, kemarin aku juga ikut audisi, dan diterima." ia bangkit untuk berkemas, "Segitu saja, deh. Pergi dulu, ya. Cewek kamu sudah datang, tuh. Saya takut dilempar heels sepuluh sentinya kalau saya terus ada di dekat kamu" oloknya. Lalu ia memanggil semua anak asuhnya untuk mengikuti pergi. Sasuke menoleh, benar saja, Ino sudah berjalan separuh menyebrangi pusat panggung arena dengan suara sepatu hak tinggi menghentak – hentak lantai plesteran dengan raut wajah kusut.

"Boleh tahu, siapa pemeran perempuanya?" tanya Sasuke saat Sakura sampai di kursi terakhir di pucuk panggung. Ia berbalik, memberi senyum magis.

"_Guess who_?"

Kemudian ia melihat gadis itu kembali meninggalkannya. Sasuke meneriakkan jawaban itu dalam hati.

_Kamu._

**SSL**

Dua hari setelahnya. Hari terakhir audisi. Sasuke muncul di ruang OSIS dengan membawa formulir biodata. Tak ayal kedatangannya langsung membuat semua mata tak percaya. Diikuti puluhan peserta yang langsung patah semangat dan minder mengetahui, si _charming ghost_, siluman tampan sekolah mereka juga ikut.

Sasuke muncul sebagai peserta nomer petengahan. Berbekal kertas lembaran berupa beberapa dialog terpilih yang ia hafalkan seadanya, tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membuktikan bahwa hipotesis seluruh cowok di tempat itu benar. Sasuke, terpilih sebagai pemeran utama laki - lakinya.

"Laptopnya di lemari, bukan di laci." sergah Sasuke cepat merampas kaca berwarana pink dari tangan Sai.

Kemudian dengan sigap mengitari tempat tidur, mengambil laptop dari dalam lemari buku dan menyerahkannya pada Sai.

"Sorry, nggak tahu. Gue pikir laptopnya ditaruh di sini."

"Cuma orang bego yang mikir kalau laptop empat belas inc bisa di taruh di laci segede buku tulis." keketusannya disambut senyum tipis sepupunya. Yang untuk ribuan kali, selalu berhasil membuat Sasuke bad mood sepanjang hari. Entah apa tujuannya, tapi ia bisa menebak tujuan utama Sai bukanlah meminjam gadget, melainkan mencari kesempatan untuk menjelajah ruang privasinya saja.

"Ada yang ingin dipinjam lagi?" tanya Sasuke, memotong mata Sai yang tak berhenti menatap benda berwarna pink kecil yang baru Sasuke selipkan di kantong belakang jeans.

"Kemarin ada acara amal di sekolahmu? Tahu begitu, gue datang."

"Nggak usah repot – repot."

"Elo yang nggak usah repot – repot mikir narsis kalo gue ke sana karena elo. Cewek gue kan sekolah di sana juga. Jadi gue ke sana buat dia."

Sasuke mengernyit, atensinya naik. "Sejak kapan lo pacaran sama anak dari Konoha Gakuen School?"

"Yah, sejak jadian sama dia, lah. Kenapa? Penasaran?" Sai memanasi, "Tapi, enggak dulu deh ngenalin dia. Cewek gue cakep. Takut saja kalau elo naksir sama dia."

"Oh, gitu. Thanks sudah diingatkan."

"Your welcome. Thanks balik buat laptopnya. Gue pinjam dulu." Sai tersenyum puas. Tidak ada pertemuan tanpa saling adu main pimpong menggunakan bara api lewat aksara. Dan seperti biasanya, Sai selalu menjadi si pemenang sebelum bergegas pamit.

Beringas, Sasuke mengambil bantal. Bersiap menimpuk sosok itu yang sepenuhnya menghilang dari balik pintu, tapi tanganya tidak jadi melempar. Kepala lain muncul dari sana.

"Ngapain kamu?" Itachi skeptis. Melihat tampang dan aksi Sasuke sudah mirip boneka Chuky mau menikam orang. Bedanya, boneka Chuky yang satu ini pakai bantal bukan pakai pisau.

"Nggak. Nggak sedang apa – apa. " Sasuke salah tingkah, kembali merapikan posisi bantalnya di atas kasur. Juga tak lupa merapikan ulang hatinya agar tak terpancing ucapan pedas sepupunya.

Itachi menyodorkan telpon rumah tak berkabel, "Nih, ada telpon."

"Dari?"

"Cewek."

"Bilang aku nggak ada."

"Oke, " Itachi menempelkan telpon ke telinga lalu berbicara dengan segamblang mungkin seperti memberi pengumuman bantuan subsidi sembako satu desa.

"Maaf, Sasuke BILANG dia sedang TIDAK ADA. Terima kasih kembali, SAKURA—"

Sasuke melotot. Secepat kilat menyebrang lewat atas spring bed. Merampas telpon. Namun berubah jaim lagi sewaktu Itachi melotot balik ke arahnya,

"Tadi bilang nggak mau terima?" tuntutnya menahan gagang telpon ditangan. Sasuke memutar otak mencari jawaban terbaik yang bisa ia pikirkan secepat mungkin.

"Tadi aniki tidak bilang kalau telpon itu dari Sakura."

"Sakura? Memang siapa Sakura?"

Otak Sasuke bekerja dua kali lipat.

"Ketua klub drama sekolah."

Lima puluh persen kebohongan terucap.

"Sejak kapan kamu ikut klub drama?" Itachi meninggikan suara. Bertambah penasaran.

"Sejak kemarin." tegas Sasuke. Kali ini jujur. "Berikan telponnya, aniki. Mungkin ada berita penting yang mau dia sampaikan."

"Hmmm..." mata Itachi memicing, kecurigaan masih bersemayam di wajahnya. Ia mengoper gagang telpon, namun sebelum sampai seratus persen ke tangan Sasuke, ia tarik kembali.

"Sejak kapan kamu mau ditelpon cewek?" nada kalimatnya sama. Masih tidak menyerah mengorek informasi. Sasuke menahan napas mau meledak.

"Aniki."

"Hmm?"

"pilih mana, aku ditelpon cewek atau ditelpon cowok?" tanya Sasuke mengeja pertanyaannya dengan sesabar mungkin.

"Ya, cewek lah."

"Kalau begitu kesinikan telponnya." geram Sasuke meminta.

"Tapi ini beneran dari cewek, kan?"

"Hn."

"Teman sekolahmu?"

"Hnn."

"Awas, kalau bohong."

"Hnnnnn."

Dan akhirnya telpon itu sampai digenggaman Sasuke. Iklas, setelah mengucapkan kata 'Halo' ia juga harus mendengar tawa panjang cewek itu sebagai pembuka pembicaraan, diikuti dengan komentar renyah nan nylekitnya atas drama dialog antar kakak - adik yang samar – samar terdengar olehnya barusan.

Itachi setengah mengintip dari balik pintu. Masih sedikit aneh melihat adiknya mau berkomunikasi dengan cewek lewat telpon. Namun ia menyadari betul apa yang tidak adiknya sadari.

Sasuke, baru saja menggeser beberapa derajat ruang gerak dari rumah keongnya.

"Kemajuan yang bagus." gumamnya menutup pintu.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Nb: Sangkyuu sudah membaca dan/ untuk yang mereview. Chapter ini ada hint tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara SaiSakuSasu, meski secuil. Oke, habis baca, jangan lupa mampir ke kotak review. Pertanyaan, saran, kritik, boleh sekali. **

**AngelRyeong9 dan Coretan Hikari: terima kasih sudah diingatkan. Padahal sudah kubaca berulang tapi pas di pos typonya masih bertebaran banyak. **

**Aozora Yumiki: terima kasih banyak atas sarannya. Oh, ya soal kata yang bertanda strip, kalau aku pakai yang seperti di atas boleh nggak? Jadi tanda stripnya di tengah dengan spasi di sisi kanan dan kirinya? Mohon pencerahannya senpai.**

**Arigato, Minna...**


End file.
